New Beginnings
by LoptoonDM
Summary: From the real world to the neopian world... a bit of a culture shock. Chap 3 is up! RR!
1. Beginning

New Beginnings  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Neopia  
By:  
LoptoonDM  
  
Note: first off I want to say that I chose the names of the characters by what I thought fit their personalities. So if any of them are your user name or the name of one of your pets then I'm sorry.  
  
LoptoonDM: I don't own neopets. Never have, never will.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Krista's eyes slowly fluttered open as she squinted in the bright afternoon sun. Sitting up she surveyed her surroundings. All around there were large grassy hills and in the distance the sound of trickling water of a stream could clearly be heard. Krista blinked several times trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was walking into her room then seeing a bright orange light heading towards her. After that everything went totally black.  
  
Feeling right under her chin she grabbed a small but thick chain that happened to hang around her neck. Following it she reached a lime green stone with silver triangle and silver swirls that hung under it which was hanging off the chain. With her right hand she began to fiddle with it as she often did when she was confused or thinking hard. Krista lifted her left hand and was about to rub her eyes when she noticed something. "MY HANDS ARE BLUE!"  
  
With trembling hands Krista tried to get up but flopped back down. Her legs stung and her head was begging to throb but she forgot all about that when she looked down and let out a faint squeak before letting out a deafening scream. Behind her, totally straight because of her tension was a blue tail. Krista froze as she heard a faint sound near by. She strained her ears; desperately hoping it was just the wind. " Hello there, Krista".  
  
She twirled her head around so fast that her green stone hit her cheek. Standing there was a girl. She looked like a normal human but after Krista stared at her for a moment it hit her. " Y-you have wings," stuttered Krista with a shaking finger pointing at the girl's butterfly-type wings.  
  
" Yes. It seems I do have wings. But then again, so do you." She pointed to Krista's left shoulder and as Krista looked at it she let out another high- pitched squeak. On her back were two large blue dragon wings. Krista looked over to the stranger with fear pulsing through her veins. Questions, which she had kept out of her head, came rushing in all at once. 'Where am I?', 'Who is this girl?', 'what has happened to me?', 'how will I get home?'.  
  
The girl stepped forward and stuck out her hand, "My name is Cassidy and Welcome to Neopia!  
  
Ok so that was short, I know. The others will be longer I promise. Please R+R 


	2. the 411

Chapter 2: New World, New Questions  
  
LoptoonDM: ok. I don't own neopets. And well. ya. Enjoy!  
  
Krista looked straight at Cassidy with new emotions. She was less afraid now that she partly knew where she was and that the weird girls name was Cassidy. After a little struggle Krista was able to stand up, she walked over to Cassidy and grabbed her hand. "Alright 'Cassidy', I have a few questions that you need to answer. Where am I?"  
  
"I already told you already, you're in Neopia." She looked at Krista with a warm smile.  
  
" Neo-what? I'm positive that's not a country, and I am pretty sure it's not a city or a anything like that."  
  
"It's a world." Krista's mouth opened wider then it had ever had. She stared at Cassidy, a lump in her throat building. After a few minutes Krista coughed and cleared her throat.  
  
"A w-world? Ok Cassidy, I have allot of questions that you are going to answer."  
  
Cassidy nodded, " I'll try anyway." Krista looked around her. The sun was slowly sinking behind the hills as the sky was bursting with oranges and purples. The sound of water from the stream was like a soft melody in the evening silence. Krista noticed that to the west there was a forest that she had not noticed before now. She began to pace.  
  
"This is such a odd place, there is nothing like this near where I live. But before I get to far ahead there is one thing I really need to know, what am I?"  
  
Cassidy tilted her head to the right a bit, " you are a neopet. A Shoyru to be pacific. A type of dragon I suppose."  
  
Nodding her head Krista looked down, as she did so something dawned on her. "Hey. these aren't my cloths!" she wore a light yellow tank top and dark navy jeans with a silver studded belt. On her neck hung her necklace, while on her right wrist dangled a silver charm bracelet. "where are my cloths? I had a green t-shirt and black shorts when I left."  
  
" When you came here your clothing changed. Almost every thing is changed when you come." Krista thought for a moment.  
  
"Then why do I still have my necklace and bracelet?"  
  
"Some things are to special to the person to get rid of. Those pieces of jewelry have great sentimental value to you."  
  
Lifting her necklace so the few fragments of remaining sunlight shone of it, Krista looked up with a jerk. "hold on then. Where is my watch?" She pointed to her bare left wrist. " I wore my bracelet on my right and my watch on my left."  
  
Cassidy touched her chin and thought for a second. " Tell me Krista, where did you get your pretty green stone necklace from?"  
  
Krista was confused but answered just the same. " First of all it's green amber and I got it for my thirteenth birthday. My parents gave it to me."  
  
"Really?" asked Cassidy with a grin.  
  
"Ya, they took me to my favorite restaurant and gave it to me after dinner."  
  
Cassidy nodded with a extremely large smile. "And your bracelet?"  
  
With out even having to think about it Krista blurted out, " Oh me and Katie bought it together"  
  
"Bought it together?"  
  
"Sort of, we both got one. And we both got a charm for them to." She raised her hand to show a purple and blue music note that stood out from the other silver charms. "Katie got a star for hers."  
  
Cassidy raised an eyebrow at this. " Katie? Who's Katie?"  
  
" She's my best friend."  
  
Cassidy took another look at her left wrist. "And the watch. Where did you get that?"  
  
" If I remember right I found it in the spare bedroom in the basement. I never did find out for sure but I think it belonged one of my sister's friends. They must have forgotten it there the last time they went down there to get ready for the school dance. I would have given it back if they asked for it but no one claimed it."  
  
Cassidy clapped her hands together and laughed, "well that's the reason. Your necklace was a gift from your parents and your bracelet was bought with your best friend. They both have memories in them, while your watch was just something you found. It had no personal value."  
  
Krista let out a faint giggle. " now I see. But now that we have that cleared up I have another question for you. And of coarse I mean no offence but what exactly what are you?"  
  
At this Cassidy began to howl with laughter. Krista could see little tears forming at the edge of Cassidy's eyes. After a few minutes Cassidy was able to regain control of herself. "I am a fairy. But not just any fairy, I'm a special kind, people call us Guide Fairies."  
  
"A fairy? But their not re." Krista stopped her self before she finished her sentence. She didn't know much about this new place and she should be careful of what she says. Clearing her throat she tried again, "a fairy? How-uh Interesting."  
  
Cassidy looked up at the sky, it was a bark blue and stars were beginning to appear. " I sagest we walk as you ask questions. It's dark and we still need to get to town."  
  
Krista looked up as well. "How far is it?" Cassidy looked away with a nervous look on her face. Krista leaned forward, "how far?!?"  
  
"Well you see, to keep others from seeing when someone first arrives we take you out away from the city. But some still wander away so we need to put it quite a distance."  
  
"HOW FAR!?!"  
  
" Three hour walk" Cassidy blurted it out quickly. Krista dropped her jaw. It took awhile for her to come to her senses.  
  
"Three hour walk!" Krista gasped a few times then let out a heavy sigh. "Which way is it?" Cassidy pointed towards the forest. " how did I just know it would be through the wood? Come on then. I guess we should get going."  
  
They both began to walk west. As the last few rays of the day drifted away.  
  
LoptoonDM: see. I told you it would be longer. Please R&R 


	3. Transportaion

Chapter 3: Unwanted Answers  
  
LoptoonDM: Hey! Chapter # 3!!! Sorry for taking so long, I had to change it a bit to fit a request from clara200 to find out how Krista got there. Oh and thanks for the Review ^-^  
  
The sun had totally set by the time Krista and Cassidy reached the forest. The moon was beginning to rise over top of the hills sending silver beams across the land, making a peaceful silence over the landscape. But inside the woods the trees moaned as the wind passed through their branches and the moonlight sent eerie shadows through the leaves. The ground was damp and the air reeked of decaying leaves and wet soil. Krista shivered as another blast of air rushed past her.  
  
The two had been walking almost a half-hour before either of them spoke. " Cassidy, when you spoke of how far it is from town you said that when someone first arrives you have them away from the town. Dose that mean there are others?"  
  
Cassidy nodded, "oh yes. There are lots of others." She gave Krista a smile. Krista noticed that Cassidy had the kind of smile that made people feel safe and warm. Like their worries will all disappear if they just smiled back.  
  
It was not the first time she had seen this thing before, it was with her mother. This thought reminded her of her family back home. " Cassidy? Will I ever see my home again?"  
  
Cassidy's smile fell and she tuned her gaze away from Krista and looked up into the swaying canopy above. For a second Krista thought she had offended her but after a moment Cassidy did answer. " That's up to you. We can't keep you here agents you will, that would not be right. However the faeries will keep you here for at least two mouths so you can see Neopia and then make up you mind."  
  
"Make up my mind? About what?"  
  
"If you wish to stay here or not. If you want to make Neopia your home."  
  
Krista was astonished by the very idea. "My home? My home is in my house, with my family!" Krista stopped walking, "I don't want to stay here! Not forever! Not for two mouths! Not even for a day! I want to go home!"  
  
Cassidy put her hands on Krista's shoulders but she simply pushed them of and gave her a nasty glare. It was a moment full of tension. Krista never let her eyes leave Cassidy's face while Cassidy franticly tried to think of something to say. She guessed that if she tried to reason with Krista she would not listen and get even angrier. She finally decided not to try to reason. Instead she simply said "come on. We still have a long way to go." And began to walk away.  
  
Standing there with her mouth slightly open Krista watched as her guide walked away. She contemplated what she should do; she didn't know how to get out or into town so she settled on fallowing her. 'I'll fallow her out and then I will get to the bottom of this' she thought and jogged to catch up to Cassidy. No one spoke a word. The only sound that could be herd was the rhythmic beating of their hearts inside of their chests and the dull thuds of their feet on the ground.  
  
It was imposable to tell how long they had been walking for. And they really didn't care; all they were paying attention to was to where their feet were going. After a bit Krista had cooled down and was ready to try to talk to Cassidy. "Alright Cassidy, I first want to say that I'm sorry for flying of the handle like that. And I should have let you explain it to me a little better. So what happens after the two months?"  
  
"You decide whether or not you want to stay. If you don't then you go home with no memory of ever being her in Neopia. It will be like it was all a dream that you had just woken up from."  
  
"But what about my parents and my friends? They will be worried sick."  
  
" If you decide to go home then their memories will be wiped and they will never know you were gone"  
  
Krista was still troubled. "But they will try to find me. They will be on the news, newspapers, radio the works! So all those people will know."  
  
" We know that, we can erase it from their minds. It would be difficult be we can do it."  
  
Sighing in relief, Krista found a log and sat down. She was tired and beginning to get thirsty and hungry from all the walking. But she didn't let Cassidy know that she was suffering so much fatigue. A wind picked and leaves began to fly around. Krista started to shiver and wrapped her large blue wings around herself.  
  
Cassidy smiled at her, 'she's a natural with those things. She'll be flying in no time.'  
  
The moon was now very high in the sky and the forest was aglow with silver pools of light that seeped through the leaves. Off in the distance a low cry came. Sending shiver went up her spine but Krista rehashed herself that it was just a bird. She began to arrange her thoughts and the events of the last few hours.  
  
Cassidy lent against a tall tree with high branches. After a bit Krista came up with another question. "How did I get here? I remember getting home from school then I went to my room to do my homework, then there was a lights and." she stopped and thought about it.  
  
"Well you see, some people from other worlds have special, how should I put this? They have special genes that let them travel worlds. When someone like you hit a certain age the gene comes into affect. We have a special instrument to detect when that happens. We then simply bring you here using magic. It's actually really simple when you get used to it."  
  
"But why bring us here? Why not just leave us?"  
  
They stepped into a clearing and from there Krista could see the city lights clearly. She gave a gasp in amazement at the many different colors flashing and twinkling in the dark night. That was Cassidy's queue to answer, "you know as well as I that your 'home' has it's problems and disagreements, and hey, don't they all? But no offence but the problems here are a little less. destructive, in a way. It's fairly peaceful here so we try to bring as many as we can to see it. To tell you the truth no one has ever wanted to leave once they really saw it."  
  
Krista shook her head, "then why am I here? I'm not special or deserve this. I know lots of people how should be give the chance to see it more then me."  
  
"That may be but they would not survive the trip. They don't have the gene like you. It's all a matter of luck I guess."  
  
They were now at the edge of the city and Krista could smell the scents that she remembered so well. Cassidy began to walk towards it while Krista fallowed. Towards the city, Krista's adventure, and perhaps her new home.  
  
LoptoonDM: hope this was ok. Please R+R! Now I got to start working on chap 4. 


End file.
